


There's Just Something About You

by kiwii_fiji



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bender monologues to himself about Fry, Frender, Fry calls Bender cute, Fry is cute, Fry pulls Bender into the bed, He is cute tho ngl, Holding Hands, M/M, bender - Freeform, bender is sassy as usual, bender's meatbag, but this time he is also soft, frender kiss, fry - Freeform, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwii_fiji/pseuds/kiwii_fiji
Summary: Bender watches Fry as he sleeps (in a non-creepy way, of course) and monologues to himself. He is caught off-guard by when Fry reaches out for him and pulls him into the bed. What happens next?





	There's Just Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just something I made up on the spot, thought it would work lol :D  
> So a theme that I might be doing is confessions, so like either Fry or Bender (or someone else) confesses about their love/crush, but if there are any other suggestions that's fine :P  
> In every fanfic I do I don't want to go into too much details because it takes up a lot of research and stuff and I'm lazy (sorrryyy XD) but I had to research a lot just to get the number of Fry and Bender's apartment lol. If it's worth it, then yeah I'll add specific details but for now, imma stick to the whole no-research thing XD.  
> Hope you enjoy this - it's a bit like my last one but different. I'm bad at explaining.

The moon shone through the blinds of apartment 00100100, illuminating a certain redhead's fiery-orange hair. The said redhead, who was snoring softly and dreaming blissfully, didn't realise the pair of optics looking down on him as he slept. 'Aw, he looks so cute when he's asleep,' Bender thought, whilst standing at the edge of the bed that Fry was nestled in. Bender's previous thoughts about almost suffocating Fry had melted away, as soon as he saw Fry's disgustingly adorable face. Bender didn't even know why he found Fry adorable; the guy dribbled while he slept and honestly, his face smushed up against his pillow wasn't cute at all.  
But yet, there was something about him; his disgustingness kind of... appealed to Bender. Of course, the bending unit would never admit to this but at some points he would even call Fry... beautiful. In his own, weird way of course. 'Oh crap, I'm monologuing to myself,' he thought angrily. The robot moved to pull the covers up on his best friend, because they were currently almost about to fall off (Fry moves around a lot when he sleeps). As he did, his grey hand brushed against Fry's pale face, sending jolts up his body.   
"Damn meatbag, doing this to me," Bender muttered. Bender, flustered and all, began to retreat to his own closet-like room when a soft and pudgy hand shot up and closed down onto Bender's metallic wrist.  
"Hey, wha-" Bender wasn't able to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew he was being pulled down onto the bed, next to Fry.   
"Wassup Ben'er," Fry slurred, still half-asleep, "watcha doin' up at this time of th' night?"  
'I was just staring at you, like, ya know, in a non-creepy way, and admiring your cuteness meatbag' he thought, although realising that he'd actually said it out loud. He immediately froze as soon as he saw Fry take this in slowly and then widen his eyes in shock.   
"You... you think I'm cute?" he said in awe.   
"Huh, what?! I didn't say that! You?! Cute?! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! Well, night," the robot retorted, trying to keep his reputation up for being an emotionless robot who thought humans were repulsive. He was kind of failing as well.  
"Aw, jee, thanks Bender," Fry said happily, "ya know, I find you cute too,"  
"WHAT?! I should kill you! How dare you call me cute, you basta-" his speech was cut off yet again by Fry's soft lips pressing against Bender's mouth plate, creating small electrical pulses which buzzed through Bender's system and through Fry's lips.  
"You-what-but-I-we-I don't-how-" the robot stuttered, confused and also flushed. The redhead, who was blushing, gave a small smile and scooted a bit closer to bender. He draped his arm over Bender's chest cabinet and buried his face in the crook of the unit's neck. Fry's hand, which had previously been gripping Bender's wrist to make him stay in the bed, slid down and intertwined his fingers with the robot's metallic ones. They both laid there, Bender looking over at Fry and Fry looking down at their interlaced fingers.  
"You haven't shook me off yet," Fry said, looking up at his best friend and smiling shyly.  
"There's just something about you, fleshtube, that I can't seem to shake off," he said in a low voice. The orange-haired human chuckled slightly and breathed out a content sigh.  
"G'night Bender," he muttered.  
"Goodnight Fry," Bender replied, not before kissing his meatbag on the forehead and squeezing his hand a little.  
'There's just something about him..." he thought, before powering down for the night.


End file.
